100 themes
by cherry.flavored.papous
Summary: Pretty much 100 themes of Zatura with a lyric of some sort before hand. Zatura themed 3 T for later themes? subject to change
1. 37 eyes

Disclaimer! I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

or the song Hungry eyes.

* * *

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_That you were meant for me_

The prince of the fire nation sighed. There was no way he wanted anyone to know the thoughts going through his head right now. The thoughts of that blasted waterbender. No... Not blasted...wonderful. He just couldn't seem to stop staring at her, no matter what they were doing. She was the first thing he preferred to see in the morning, rudely ignoring all else until he heard her musical voice.

"Morning Zuko." Her bright smile as she looked about, serving he and her friends breakfast that she had gotten up earlier to make. He'd stare at her until she'd feel it, then make it look like his eyes were just passing over her, complete with a questioning look when she'd stare back.

It was tricky, but he felt he managed every time. The only time he really had to try not to stare was when they were sparring. He learned quickly, having her best him twice with little to no effort. The moment her taunts started, he quickly diverted his attention to just her bending, as opposed to her graceful movements and colbat eyes. Or the bindings around her chest and thighs.

Hey...he was a healthy teenage boy okay?

The only problem was, the firebender didn't think she knew. Katara may have her suspicions sure, but she didn't know... why he looked at her the way he did, or how often for that matter. The thing to do, would be to tell her. Tell her what he had been doing, and why, but he couldn't bring himself to.

The prince of the fire nation was not used to rejection from the ladies, and he had a feeling that Katara just might. So, thus with his logic, the obvious choice would be to never tell her and continue just staring, wating...watching... It was becomming too much for him.

Soon the prince began wondering how those lips he had been staring at so often would taste. How it would feel to keep his golden gaze to her colbat... Just to touch her...Ahhh it was maddening. Standing suddenly, he walked over to Katara, aware that the rest of the group was staring at him. He took a breath, grasping her wrist and yanking her forward.

"Z-Zuko wha-?" She began, quickly silencing when he kissed her. After a moment they broke apart. He stared at her, his golden eyes calculating, before watching her face slide into a smile. "Oh really?" She asked, looking over at him. He leaned forward, murmuring into her ear. "I needed you to see...that you were meant for me.."

* * *

Okay, so this is a 100 themes quest from Deviantart, I thought I'd post it here to for fun. I'm going to be posting them in the order I write them, not the order they were on the list. Hopefully they will all have lyrics at the beginning or end. That's the goal for now

. Anyways, please read and review, that would be wonderful loves


	2. 63 Do not disturb

_Something so deceiving  
__When you stop believing  
__Turn me around again  
__Said we couldn't do it  
__You know I wanna do it again_

_Oh...  
__(Every Morning)  
__Oh...  
__(Every Morning when I wake up)  
__(Shut the door baby, don't say a word)_

It was funny. How well they covered their lies. A quick "I'm going to Ba Sing Se don't wait up." could entail them to spend so much time together. Even if they stayed for longer than just an evening. Zuko would make some excuse of a business trip, and Katara would escape for the culture. Or a claim that she just wanted to see Toph. Which wasn't a complete lie...she would stop in now and again to see their blind traveling companion. Though both parties had suspicions that this visit was a coverup. Though covering what, Toph was not sure.

Aang had no suspicions, and if Mei did, she just didn't care. Aang would simply smile happily, telling her to "Have a safe trip!" and "Come home soon!". Katara almost felt bad that she was going to meet the ruler of the Fire Nation and not think about him for as long as she could. Zilp simply took that in stride. Not that Zuko or Katara cared or would even think of breathing a word of complaint. they simply relished the time they had together in silence.

A silence that was no where near suffocating or uncomfortable, very much like the silences around the campfire when the two of them would take watch. She would "accidently" snuggle against him for warmth, shivering slightly in the night air. The "only reason" Zuko invited her into his sleeping bag at night was because he was a fire bender with a warmer temperature and was a gentleman. That was what they told the others anyways.

After all, Katara had given him the okay many times. Watching her make for the door of their small room in Ba Sing Se, he reached over grasping her mocha wrist tugging her around, causing her to shut the door with a click, and fall back into bed, silencing her with a kiss. Overall, he knew that she would do it again. All that was left was a "do not disturb" sign on the door.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaaay another one. That makes two I guess. lol I don't know. I really don't have much to say about this one. Forgive the capitalization errors if any, I wrote most of this one on my phone.

lyrics - every Morning (c) Sugar ray

Avatar the last air bender (c) Michael and Bryan

As always, review loves


	3. 82 Can you hear me

Well here's another one. Victory for me? that's...three?

* * *

_hold on to me love  
__you know i can't stay long  
__all i wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
__can you hear me?  
__can you feel me in your arms?_

"Katara.." The Fire Nation prince murmured, holding the water bender closer. Tomorrow was the beginning of the invasion to the fire nation. The avatar would be fighting his father...Sokka and his girlfriends would be fighting the army.. and he and Katara would face... Azula.

This might be the last time they would be able to spend time together, and even then it wasn't going to be for very long. They were going to have to wake up Sokka and Suki for the next watch within moments. Snuggling closer, Zuko felt her bury her face into his shoulder, as her other arm wrapped around his waist.

"Mnnh?" The woman from the Water Tribe murmured in question to his.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Zuko asked quietly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. The girl laughed quietly, pulling away to look up at him.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed in the first place. I said I'd follow you and come with you. Trust me."

"I fear for your saftey." He broke in, before feeling her fingers being pressed to his lips, pulling back she stared at him once more.

"Listen to me Zuko. I said I'd come with you. I'll be here for you as back up or whatever else you need. I'm not afraid of her." Katara paused, leaning up and dropping a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Strangely enough, that was all he needed to hear. The invasion would all goes as planned.


End file.
